A Need For Tenchi!
by Sledgehammer
Summary: My first posted fic! Tenchi, of all things. R for naughty stuff, but nothing TOO graphic. T/R/A.
1. A little change in fate...

A Need for Tenchi. A Tenchi Muyo fanfic. A fic that asks the question,  
'What if Ryoko wasn't kidding about the egg?' This is, more or less, an AU   
of OAV continuity, although I'm not sure if the infamous egg prank was Vid,   
TV or both. Assume it happened in the OAV.   
  
Prologue  
A little change in fate...  
  
Tenchi sighed as he made his way upstairs. He was quite honestly dazed. That   
fight with the Demon Ryoko... he shuddered. Frightening and wierd, to say the   
least. She had tried to kiss him in the cave (with a face like that!) and then   
at school, tried to kill him.  
  
Was that why? Because he had run off when she showed some affection? Okay,   
granted they had just met and she had the face not even a mother could love, but   
did that justify shrieking like a little girl and bolting?  
  
You bet your sweet bippy!  
  
And then she shows up threatening his life, and he had to defend himself, but...  
  
She looked so whistful... So sad...  
  
"Defeated again. Story of my life."  
  
That actually made him feel real bad about cutting off her hand. Not that   
he hadn't felt bad about it before she said it. Icing on the cake, really.  
  
Tenchi shook his head. There was nothing for it now. The Demon was gone,   
never to return, so he slipped into bed and sweet oblivion.  
  
When next he sleepily opened his eyes, he felt a presence, warm and almost   
familiar. Then his brain went haywire when it registered a warm tongue lapping   
at his chest. In his haze, he saw a shock of cyan hair, as the tongue went   
for his throat. The throat so close to his own moaned in pleasure. In a   
moment of panic, he realized who was doing this to him.  
  
His brain screamed to him to get out of there run protect himself stop the   
demon call Gramp- His line of thought was brought to a screeching halt when   
a hand came to rest on a certain part of his anatomy. It brought about a moment   
of lucidity born of twisted logic. He must be dreaming. Yes, because if he   
actually had a beautiful woman in his bed, nevermind that she was a Demon, his   
father would be in his room taping it.  
  
Nobuyuki had a sixth sense about these kinds of things. If he wasn't here,   
it wasn't happening. Tenchi had conveniently forgotten that his father was   
pulling an all-nighter at the office.  
  
So Tenchi did what anyone would do when faced with a wet dream. He went along   
with it. It was a testament to his sense of denial that even as the Demon screamed   
out his name, and he screamed hers back, he still thought it was a dream. No doubt   
his prior experience with girls told him that there was no way in Hell he was   
getting lucky with such a woman.  
  
Lucky though he was, in typical male fashion, he rolled over and fell back to   
sleep. Ryoko, with a smile on her face, played with his ponytail and sighed. "He's   
so cute when he's asleep." She giggled, then frowned at herself. Since when did   
she giggle?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Several miles away, at that moment, Nobuyuki Masaki was crying tears of joy, though he   
didn't know why. He would find out tomorrow, though.  



	2. The Morning After.

Chapter 1  
The Morning After.  
  
"Mmmmwhat a great dream!" Tenchi wasn't too surprised to wake up to sweaty and   
sticky sheets. Not after the dream he had last night, it was so realistic....  
  
You can stop laughing now.  
  
After a quick bath, Tenchi launched himself downstairs, feeling unusually spry.   
Once at the breakfast table, he noticed his Grampa was already there, reading his   
morning paper. For some reason his smirk was... smirkier.  
  
"Have fun last night, Tenchi?" The elderly priest asked. Could he have heard....   
Aw this was mortifying. But before he could make a lame excuse, slender arms slinked   
around him and a sensuous voice purred in his ear. "Of course he did! He was with me,   
wasn't he?" Tenchi leapt out of his seat, and nearly out of his skin. He scrambled   
over the table in a flash, and faced the souece of his nightmares. Nightmares?  
  
Sure, whatever gets him through the day.  
  
"You? What are you doing here?" He asked hesitantly. Ryoko lightly shrugged and sat   
in the newly vacated seat. "A fine way to talk after what we did last night, Lover."   
Tenchi blink not once, but several times. "You mean- that wasn't a dream?" It was   
Ryoko's turn to blink. Then her smile turned to a frown, a rather cute pout actually.   
"I finally find a man I would want to share myself with," He head bowed and her face   
was lost to the shadows. "And he doesn't even bother to believe it happened?" Her body   
was briefly wracked with sobs.  
  
Tenchi almost started to cross the distance between them, but was stopped when her   
head snapped up, a manic expression on her face. "Maybe you'd believe it if I stuck MY   
sword up YOUR crotch!" She yelled as her energy sword coalesced in her hand. Tenchi had   
the sudden urge to run for his life.  
  
"Get back here you!"  
  
"Yaaaah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"  
  
Katsuhito simply remained at his place at the table, reading his paper and chuckling   
softly to himself. "Ahhh, young love!"  
  
About that moment, Nobuyuki came in from the front room, looking tired, and feeling hungry.   
He took one look out the dining room window, and froze. "Is that a beautiful woman chasing   
my son?" He asked, conveniently ignoring that she was flying, screaming, and brandishing an   
energy weapon.  
  
"Indeed it is." Katsuhito answered. Nobuyuki grew a wide smile. "Achika... she would be so   
proud, our boy is growing up!"  
  
"From what I heard last night, he already has." Nobuyuki suddenly dropped dead, and his soul   
ascended to the Heavens. Well, that's what it felt like to him. And who could blame him?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in deep space...  
  
A tree. Not just any tree, but a Great Tree. Not just any Great Tree, but Princess Ayeka of   
Jurai's Great Tree, Ryu-oh. Sitting in repose, and in stasis, was Princess Ayeka herself. Oh   
yeah, her little sister Sasami was there too.  
  
Sasami wasn't being thawed right then. Ayeka was, though, and for a very good reason.  
  
"Why have I been awakened?" She asked in a tone that said it had better be a Very Good reason.   
Her guardians, Azaka and Kamidake, phased into existence in front of her. "Begging the Princess'   
pardon, but we have found some trace of your brother's whereabouts." Glitter seemed to fill   
Ayeka's eyes as she realized that a 700-year-old dream was about to come to fruition. "Yosho...   
Dear brother. Soon, we will be reunited, and soon after that, Man and Wife." Ayeka sighed   
wistfully, then blushed when her fantasies had eventually taken her from Wedding to Wedding Night.  
  
She decided it was time for a nice cold shower.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure you've found Big Brother?" Sasami asked whilst she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.   
She had only been three years old when Yosho left to fight the Demon Ryoko, and that was   
seven-odd-hundred years ago, Yet she still remembered him clearly: twenty feet tall, seven feet   
wide, and strong enough to lift the Royal Palace off its foundation.  
  
Give her a break, she was only three.  
  
But of the memories she had of him that were accurate, she remembered that he was just about the   
best big brother she could have ever had.  
  
You should realize by now that Yosho was well loved by his family.  
  
"There! There is the harlot who deprived me of my beloved brother!" The viewscreen was in fact   
showing just that. Along with a young man running for his life. She was ignoring the young man.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi woke up to giggling. The giggles sounded like they were coming from a little girl. He   
was happy to note they weren't coming from him. "Wake up!" Came a cheerful voice. Tenchi groaned   
as he sat up. He was in an extremely small cell. "Hi, I'm Sasami!" The little girl bowed.   
Tenchi, as uncomfortable as it was in a three cubic foot cell, bowed. "My name is Tenchi.   
Ah... where am I?"  
  
"You're on my sister Ayeka's ship, Ryu-oh." She gave him an incredibly sweet smile. "Do you   
want out of there?" She asked micheviously. "Yes please." Tenchi was mortified, and his head   
hung low. "Okay, I'll let you out... if you do me a little favor. You see, I want you to steal   
my sister's tiara."  
  
"Tiara?"  
  
"Yes. She always wears it, even when she sleeps, which should make it easy enough. Promise me   
you'll do it, and I'll let you out." Tenchi sighed in defeat. He had no other choice, did he?   
"Okay, I promise."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi was nervous. Sure, she looked to be asleep, but was she really. "Do or die time, Masaki."   
He whispered to himself. He was barely breathing as he approached. He stopped breathing completely   
as he hovered over her, as much in awe as fear. She was quite beautiful. Remembering his mission,   
he touched a finger to each side of her wooden tiara. How something made out of wood could look   
so regal...  
  
Slowly, gently, he started to lift the crown from her forehead.  
  
"Yosho." Ayeka's hand reached up and gripped his wrist. Tenchi almost died right then and there   
from fright. But then she moaned, and that hand started to caress his forearm. Her other hand came   
around to embrace the back of his neck. All Tenchi could hear as she pulled him into a kiss was the   
sound of his own heart beating.  
  
It might have been better if she hadn't kissed his eye, but at least he had the presence of mind to   
close his eyelid before she did. Her hands began to roam.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Why? Even in her sleep she could find no relief. Her dear brother Yosho's face haunted her. 'Yosho...   
You can't be dead. You can't.' But that horrible Demon Woman said he was.  
  
And the boy, his descendant. Her Yosho's descendant. Why was he with the Evil One?  
  
If only Yosho were there with her. She longed for his touch... a long lonely time.  
  
And a touch could do so much.  
  
His hands, hovering so close to her face, she had to touch him. And hold him. And kiss him. Hold   
him tighter and tighter. Wrap arms and legs and lips around him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The logical part of Tenchi's mind knew that she wasn't really awake. It also was quite aware that   
she was not doing this with him, but with his ancestor Yosho, who was, incredibly enough, her   
long-lost brother.  
  
He should feel insulted at that, but his logical brain was going haywire at the moment. His   
emotional brain, on the other hand, was yodeling. Loudly.   
  
Author's Notes: You may start throwing rotten produce at me now. What? I had to do somthing to   
Increase the friction between Ryoko and Ayeka! Anyway, there is a reason for all this   
nookie-nookie, so bear with me here. 


	3. Tree's Company.

Chapter 2  
Tree's Company  
  
On a small blue and white orb, a father suddenly burst out in wails of   
joy and pride, again not sure why he did. His father-in-law   
inexplicably smirked just a bit more. Several thousand miles above   
them, two young people woke up in the same bed...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayeka blinked. Tenchi blinked back. Two sets of eyes roamed around as   
the bodies they were attached to remained perfectly still as they   
roamed over eachother. Tenchi, and more importantly, Ayeka noticed a   
mutual state of undress, which was thankfully muted by the presence of   
rumpled sheets. They also noticed that Ayeka was comfortably pressed   
into Tenchi's side, both arms wrapped around his bicep, and a leg   
wrapped around his hips.  
  
After that cursory examination, they again locked eyes. Tenchi smiled   
nervously and started to sweat. "Pardon me." He apologized, as he   
managed to extract his arm from her grip. She seemed to be relunctant   
to let go, but then realized what she was doing, and loosened her grip.   
The leg was a little trickier, as it seemed to be adhering to his   
pelvic region by something... sticky. Unsure how to actually get her   
shapely... ahem... off of him, he decided to throw caution to the wind.   
He gripped her knee firmly, yet gently, and jerked the leg off of him.  
  
Finally free, but it had two unpleasant side effects. First, it felt   
rather like ripping off a large band-aid, and considering what Ayeka's   
leg had been stuck to... Tenchi wasn't crying. No, absolutely not. He   
just had something in his eye, that's all.  
  
The other effect, which Tenchi was in no position to register at the   
moment, was that the momentum of Tenchi prying Ayeka loose from him   
caused her to flip right off the bed. One last indignity to drive the   
First Princess of Jurai from an extreme fluster, to righteous outrage.   
She stood bolt upright, took one look at the painfully uncomfortable,   
(yet oddly handsome,) boy in her bed, and...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko sighed. Sure, she was glad Ayeka wasn't 'interrogating' her   
anymore, but after her all-too-brief taste of freedom, she found   
herself dipping into boredom. Ryoko really needed something to distract   
her, what with hanging upside-down in a forcefield. Even some more   
electric shock therapy. Then she could fake another orgasm for Ayeka.  
  
The look on her face, priceless!  
  
Not that she had to fake with Tenchi, not at all! Ryoko began purring   
as her mind replayed the events of last night.  
  
Azaka and Kamidaki were good soldiers for their princess. They would   
not abandon their posts for all the gold on Jurai. It helped that they   
were cybernetic tree-stumps and were programmed to obey Ayeka, No   
Matter What. Still, when Ryoko started smiling and quietly giggling,   
they could be seen almost imperceptibly inching away from her. They   
shared one thought. Scary!  
  
But then their thoughts were interrupted by and ear-splitting   
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Followed by an Earth-  
shattering, had they been on Earth "KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Ryoko smiled   
more. "Yeah, Tenchi! Give it to her!" She was confident that her   
beloved was going to rescue her. She had no idea that Ayeka had already   
gotten it, so to speak.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi was, at that moment, crouching behind a sturdy budoir. Well it   
had to be, because if it wasn't, poor Tenchi was effectively what he   
and Ayeka had been done. "Uh, can't we talk about this?" Tenchi called   
out from his hiding place. "Philanderer!" A corner of the dresser was   
blown away. "Defiler! Lothario!" Again, more shattered budoir bits.   
Tenchi thanked his ancestors that Ayeka seemed to have a rather bad   
aim.  
  
He looked around from his refuge, to see Ayeka apparently calming down,   
though she was breathing a little heavily. He tried not to stare, since   
she was still rather lightly dreassed. "A-are you still mad?" He asked.   
To be honest, she was feeling sufficiently vented. Yes, she was feeling   
better now. Surely this young, (and let's not forget oddly handsome,)   
young man had some explanation for his unseemly behavior.  
  
Of course, that thought went straight out the window when she saw a   
pair of her royal undergarments resting atop the lad's head. Nevermind   
that it was her own blast that had freed them from the confines of   
their drawer, and had caused them to land on his head.  
  
Not that this occured to the princess. No, alll she could think about   
were the stories her friend Asahi had told her about evil men, known as   
perverts, who would steal women's undergarments, and wear them on their   
heads. (Asahi had, of course, heard these stories from her delightfully   
overprotective father, who in turn, actually did such things during his   
frat-boy days at the Academy, but neither Ayeka nor Asahi were aware of   
this.)  
  
So don't be surprised that Ayeka turned a rather angry shade of red.   
But Tenchi certainly was. "ENEMY OF WOMEN!!!" She screamed, before her   
dresser was completely atomized. Tenchi, his survival instincts in   
perfect working order, managed to toss himself out one of the   
bedchamber's windows, and into some rather pleasant bushes. Pleasant   
looking, not pleasant to fall into mostly nude. He decided then and   
there to join a monastary. No intercourse meant no crazy women trying   
to kill him.  
  
Tenchi scrambled out of the underbrush, and was greeted by a cheery   
giggle. "Did you get it?" Tenchi nodded his head. During all the...   
hubbub, he remembered to slip the crown off, probably when she licked   
his nose. He blushed red at the memory, then realized that he was   
flashing a little girl. Blushing into the purple spectrum, he adjusted   
his shirt, currently his only article of clothing, to cover all his   
interesting bits. "She, uh, wasn't sleeping very soundly." He   
explained. Tenchi wanted to slap himself, but of course, that would   
only embarrass himself further.  
  
Tenchi handed Sasami the tiara. The blue-haired little girl giggled as   
she donned it. "Woohoo! Look at me! I'm Magical Girl Pretty Sammy!"   
Sasami skipped off, leaving poor, cold, and naked Tenchi to ask, "Okay,   
what now?"   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko was worried. Aside from Ayeka's scream, and a series of   
explosions, nothing had happened that she could see or hear. Azaka and   
Kamidaki had debated rushing off to their princess' rescue, but orders   
were orders, and the Dangerous and Evil criminal, Ryoko, had to be   
guarded. Aside from that, Her Most Royal Majesty had not called them.  
  
Ryoko had to snort derisively at their so-called logic. It never   
occured to them that they could just take her with them to wherever   
that spoiled, bratty little snob was. She wished they would, that way   
she could watch Tenchi kick Princess Stuck-up's skinny butt while he   
rescued her from these tin- uh... wood-plated soldiers!  
  
It was an enjoyably fantasy, but it was shattered when Ayeka, fully   
dressed by now, came storming by, looking rather put out. Princesses   
are never pissed, you see.  
  
A few minutes later, said princess stalked back, armed with a BFG, (Big   
what Ayeka and Tenchi had just been doing Gun.) After Ayeka rounded a   
corner, Ryoko started to sweat.  
  
Not from fear or nervousness, though those emotions were present, but   
more from mental effort.  
  
~Ryo-Ohki, wake up!~ She silently called out to her partner. ~Ryo-Ohki,   
I need you!~  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
In a small lake nestled in a mountain in Okayama, something meowed.   
From underwater. Nobuyuki was not aware of this, though he was standing   
on the edge of the lake, since it came from deep water. The next meow   
was audible from the surface, though unrecognizable as such. The third   
meow was drowned out by the rush of displaced water. Meow number four,   
though, was heard, but Nobuyuki was too shellshocked from being soaked   
by a tidal wave, to appreciate the sound coming from Ryo-Ohki.  
  
The fifth and last Meow was lost to the vacuum of space, as the living   
spaceship exited Earth's atmosphere at incredible speeds.   
  
So all in all, Nobuyuki Masaki had no idea that he had been witness to   
the ressurectiona and ascension of a meowing spaceship. Well, he would   
find out later, so it doesn't matter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Back on Ryu-oh, Tenchi was wandering about listlessly, Sasami was   
playing with her new toy, Ryoko was still upside down, patiently   
waiting for her partner, and Ayeka was playing a dangerous game of cat-  
and-mouse.  
  
In less than two and a half minutes, it was going to get REALLY crazy.  
  
Author's Notes: Woohoo! A third chapter! Tenchi may be a Man now, but   
he's still a weenie. One more thing! Ayeka's friend (and Sasami's too!)   
Asahi was first introduced in the manga continuation of the OAV, No   
Need for Tenchi! She was the daughter of the royal ship-carver, who   
scarred her for life by telling her what monsters boys were. She   
developed a psychosomatic response to males that can best be described   
as an allergy. One more thing! It's been a long time since I've seen   
the OAV, so things might be a smidge, or more, different. One more   
thing! Now you might be saying, 'Hey, this looks more like a divergence   
than an alternate universe!' Let me just say, you will find out just   
how it is an AU in upcoming chapters. On more thing! About my writing   
style, I'm one of those who usually just sits down and writes, no   
planning involoved. I don't have any pre-readers either, and I do my   
own proofreading and editing. I have a certain sense of pride about   
that. ^_^  
  



	4. Hell and High-water.

Chapter the Third.  
Hell and High-water.  
  
Fear and cold. that was what Tenchi was feeling at this moment. Fear, because he   
never knew when the foliage was going to attack him, or when that psycho-yet incredibly   
beautiful-princess would try to blasterate his head off. Cold, because he was still half   
naked. At least this tree-ship was climate controlled.  
  
Tenchi was hopeful that he would find Ryoko soon. It would be nice to see a friendly   
face around here. He had conveniently forgotten she was trying to pike him with her   
lightsaber just before they got picked up by Ryu-Oh.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayeka was very angry. Very angry indeed! The First Princess of Jurai had long   
forgotten about the insult to her person. Now she was on a different kick. She had yet to   
ventilate the (handsome) little weasel, and it was driving her nuts!  
  
Princess was losing her focus. Princess was very very very trigger happy. Princess   
wanted to make things go boom boom. Princess was...  
  
"Halt, evil monster! I, Magical Girl Pretty Sammy, shall smite you in the name of   
Love and Cuteness!" Ayeka smiled at her younger sister. "That's names, Sasami. Plural." Her   
sister could be so CUTE sometimes! "Sasami? Who's Sasami? My name's Sammy! And I will stop   
your evil plot!" Ayeka patted her little sister's head condescendingly. "Run along and play   
somewhere else, Sasami. Big sister has grown-up things to do." Of course, when Ayeka took a   
good look at her sister, she noticed something was off.  
  
"Sasami, where did you get my Key?"  
  
Ryu-oh apparently chose that moment to lurch to the side, as if struck, throwing both   
princesses off their feet.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kamidake, a rather angry cabbit-ship appears to be approaching the ship at high   
speed."  
  
"There is nothing we can do, Azaka. The Princess ordered us to guard this highly   
Dangerous and Evil space pirate, and that is what we shall do."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Ryoko couldn't help but snicker at the stupidity of blocks of wood.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Meow" Ryo-Ohki cried as she rammed Ryu-Oh. Roughly translated: "Leggo my Ryoko!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Princess Ayeka was the captain of her destiny, and more importantly, of her ship.   
That was why she was again wearing her control key, and Magical Girl Pretty Sammy was on   
vacation. Sasami didn't mind too much. There was new excitement afoot.  
  
"Azaka, report!" Ayeka bellowed in a dignified manner. "A cabbit-ship appears to be   
headbutting Ryu-Oh, Princess." The glorified Lincoln-log informed her calmly. A flat-panel   
hologram showed Ryo-Ohki ramming into the tree-ship, coinciding with each shudder running   
through it. "So, Ryoko, your partner has come to rescue you." Ayeka shot a glare to her   
upside-down captive.  
  
Ryoko smiled menacingly. "Better watch out, Princess! this ship is made out of a   
tree, and Ryo-Ohki's a vegetarian!" She cackled madly. "Quiet, you!" Ayeka snapped, though   
she didn't waste any time to properly punish the Demon. She was too busy trying to   
psionically captain her ship.  
  
~Ryu-oh, raise light-hawk wing shields, and open fire, full battery!~  
  
Ryoko watched from her awkward angle the viewscreen showing Ryu-oh first raising   
three geometrically shaped transluscent shield, the firing several thick beams of energy at   
Ryo-ohki. In a flash, Ryoko's ship disappeared.  
  
The Princess mentally patted herself, and her ship, on the back for a job well done.   
"As you can see, Ryoko, Juraian Tree-ships are more than capable of handling vagabond   
pirate ships." She turned around to give her nemesis a righteous taunting. "Now... What in   
the-" Imagine Her Royal Highness' surprise to not only see her guardians disabled and the   
Pirate freed, but a rather adorable little gray creature roosting on Ryoko's shoulder.  
  
"Ryo-ohki, sic 'er!"  
  
Obeying instantly, the cabbit leapt from her perch and quite unexpectedly latched   
onto Ayeka's face. Once the initial shock wore off, she wasting no time in screaming   
loudly, (but in a proper, princessly manner) and running around like a chicken with it's   
head cut off, (a dignified chicken, mind you) flapping her arms around ineffectively, (yet   
elegantly) all the while shouting, "Get it off, get it of, get it OFF!!!"  
  
Not her finest moment.  
  
Ryo-ohki was, to her credit, dutifully trying to beat the stuffing out of the   
horrible meany who bullied her best friend in the whole wide universe. Trying being the   
operative word. It's hard to dish out righteous judgment when your limbs are three inches   
long and covered in velvety softness. Still, she plugged on, punctuating each blow with a   
loud "Miyaa! Miyaa!" Translated as, 'Take that! And that! And a bit o' that!'  
  
Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Ryoko was ROFL. (That's 'rolling on the floor laughing'   
for those who aren't computer geeks.)  
  
This was the tableau Tenchi happened upon when he had gathered the courage to come   
out from the underbrush. He almost ran again seeing the homicidal nymphos, as he had come   
to think of them, but seeing the nice-yet-psychotic princess in distress. He ran up to   
Ayeka and pried the animal from her face. Conscientiously, he set the critter down gently,   
and helped the princess to steady herself.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss Ayeka?" He asked concernedly.  
  
"It was horrible. That- that thing tried to molest me!" You could see the cabbit   
blush through her fur. Tenchi started eyeballing Ryo-ohki warily.  
  
"Miyaa? Myamya!" 'What? You wish, dog-face!'  
  
"Ahem! Tenchi. Darling. Why are you not wearing any pants?"  
  
Poor, beleaguered Tenchi looked back and forth between Ayeka and Ryoko and came to   
one, inescapable conclusion.  
  
He was screwed. Again.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes:: After all this time, I finally drum out chapter three! Real life,   
other stories, and what-have-you-not got in the way, but inspiration, and my uncanny   
ability to wing it, struck, and I wrote half this chapter in under an hour. On another   
note, at the end of the first chapter, when Tenchi gets lucky with Ayeka, there are a few   
paragraphs that may seem non-sensical, but if you should listen to 'Unchained Melody' while   
you read it, it should become clear what I was thinking when I wrote it. I doubt I got the   
lyrics right, but I don't actually have the song. Oooh, what's that at the end? I used the   
word screwed! I can swear! Well I try to keep it light-hearted. BIG NEWS! Tenchi Muyo's   
creator, whose name happens to be Masaki, go fig, is now producing a new season of the OAV!   
Scuttlebutt is, Tenchi will be choosing amongst the girls in this series! In related news,   
there is also plans for a Galaxy Police spin-off. While it won't have any TM characters   
outside of cameos, we will get to see Mihoshi's mom! I should get to this fic's ultimate   
point, the denouement, if you will, in the next chapter. Two at the latest. 


End file.
